


Don't Fear

by catpawz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abuse, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Sexual Abuse, amputation mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpawz/pseuds/catpawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicien is an Orlesian who met Lavellan at the Empress's Masquerade. Completely infatuated with him, Felicien kidnaps Lavellan and tries him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me!
> 
> Just a quick super self-indulgent thing I wrote to celebrate! Hope everyone had an excellent day, just as I did!

“And his condition?” Felicien waited for his servant to unlock the heavy wooden door, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice. He had done it, he had found the most beautiful creature in all of Thedas. It was horrific to learn that said creature was a knife-ear, a lowly rabbit, but his doctor would come around later to fix that issue best he could. A careful reconstruction of the bridge of his nose and the tips of his ears would do wonders. Felicien wasn’t quite yet sure what could be done about the huge eyes, but he was slowly growing fond of them. Perhaps he’d instruct the doctor to keep them as they were.

“Drugged, as you asked,” his servant responded, pushing the door open slowly. “Not highly responsive, even before the drugging. Ser, I’m not entire certain this one can-”

“Hear?” Felicien finished the sentence for him. “He can’t. Leaves less for me to take away.” As he pushed his way through the doorway, he saw his servant shudder from the corner of his eye. Felicien did what he could to pay the reaction no mind, but he couldn’t not help but frown. No one, not even his servants, could truly understand any of this. He wished they would, regardless.

The elf was laid out on the floor, collar clasped tight around his neck and bolted to the wall behind him by a long, thin chain. It looked as if he was asleep, but his eyes were open, his fingers twitching as he tried to reclaim his senses. Poor thing. Felicien took comfort in the thought that soon, his elf wouldn’t need to worry about such things. 

“Ser?” His servant spoke up, still hovering by the door. She sounded nervous, and already Felicien knew what she wanted to ask.

He changed the subject before it could start, “what do you think I should do with his eyes? They are such a lovely shade of blue, I’d hate for them to go to waste. Should I leave them in, you think? Or perhaps preserve them? I’m not sure how well they would keep.”

“I-uh… I’d leave them in, ser. I’d leave everything on, at least for a while.”

The response caught Felicien off guard. He turned quickly to his servant, “And why is that?” 

“H-He’s the Inquisitor, ser. I mean no disrespect, but keeping him here might lead to trouble. Half of Thedas is going to be looking for him, and Orlais is already suspicious-”

“I’m aware,” he cut her off. “Which is why I was thinking about starting with his arms. I’d hate for this Mark to cause problems later. I suppose I’ll think about the eyes in the mean time.” 

“Of course, Ser,” she nodded, “but you must understand-”

“I can handle it from here, Robyn. Why don’t you prepare some tea for the doctor? He’ll be here soon, tell him I’m be with him in a short while.” 

His servant stammered in the doorway, unsure of how to react so such a curt dismissal. After a moment, she bowed her head respectively and left the two alone.

Felicien sighed his relief, “such an annoying one, Robyn. Don’t worry, my lovely. She’s gone now, we are alone.” Felicien pulled his elf up into his arms and rested him against his chest, running his fingers through the elf’s dark hair.

Ilarothlirodas Lavellan. That was his name, as announced at the Empress’s party. Felicien remembered seeing him for the first time. He remembered how his heart stopped, how his jaw fell slack, how nothing else mattered in that moment besides Lavellan.

“Such beautiful eyes,” Felicien remarked, lightly kissing Lavellan’s eyebrow as he pushed his thumb into his soft under-eyelid. He pulled back and watched as bright red veins were revealed, complimenting the startling ice-blue of Lavellan’s iris. It really would be a shame to take them out. 

He hummed as he thought, and Felicien pulled his thumb away, “perhaps I will leave them in.” 

Normally he would have gagged his captive by now, to stop them from attempting to scream despite how difficult it became to do so after the drugs were administered, but his precious Lavellan was different. He wasn’t screaming or begging, only squirming around a little. Felicien knew it was because his elf had no idea what he was saying, but he much preferred to believe it was because his elf already loved him.

“You’ll be the one to survive all this, I just know it. You’ve already survived so much, my strong elf,” he reached forward and took the Lavellan’s marked hand in his, bringing it to his mouth so that he could kiss it. Felicien could feel the energy crackle and hum beneath his lips. He would most certainly have this arm preserved, just so he could feel the energy whenever he wanted. 

“I shouldn’t call you ‘elf’, should I?” Felicien chuckled, “You won’t be one for much longer, don’t worry. We’ll have your ears cut and your nose fixed and that blighted tattoo burnt off, and then you’ll be perfect. My perfect little boy.”

Felicien hummed as he released Lavellan’s hand and reached down to rub the elf’s crotch, “Boy…” 

Felicien thought about it for a moment before continuing, “You know I don’t much like boys, I’ve always been more fond of girl. And you’re so angular. That will be fixed soon, too.”

Lavellan began to squirm with more purpose now, and Felicien smirked against his ear, “Oh don’t worry, I’m not going to make you into a girl. You’re perfect as a boy, but soon you won’t be so muscular. Pretty boys like you shouldn’t be so hard. You should be soft, curvy… You won’t need your strength, I’ll take care of you.”

Ilarothlirodas began to squirm even more, and Felicien thought it a miracle. It was a miracle Lavellan would react to his words in such a way, despite not being able to hear them. He must have felt their meaning. The two were already so connected.

“You want more, boy? Lavellan? Ilarothlirodas?” The name was difficult to pronounce, but Felicien refused to change such beauty. He would learn to pronounce it with no trouble at all, in time. “Ilarothlirodas.”

Sharp nails weakly dug into Felicien’s thigh, and the noble took it as a sign that yes, his Lavellan wanted more. Lightly Felicien kissed the base of Lavellan’s neck, right on the spine, and set him down so he could begin removing his clothing. Most had been torn in the struggle to subdue him, and had been removed. All that remained was his trousers, boots, and whatever else was underneath.

Boots and stockings came off to reveal calloused feet. Felicien tsked to himself at the discovery. Was there a way to remove callouses? Such ugly things, only serving to remind Felicien of his new pet’s savage beginnings. He would discuss it with the doctor later.

The remainder of the clothing was removed and tossed haphazardly to the side. The sight of his elf fully nude nearly took Felicien’s breath away. If he had been perfect clothed, he was nothing short of godlike naked. 

“Beautiful. Amazing. You’re amazing, little one,” Felicien praised, running his hands down Lavellan’s smooth tights. He gripped the elf’s knees tightly and pushed his legs up towards his head. Soon these would be removed too, and such motions would be unnecessary.

“Amazing,” Felicien breathed upon seeing what was now his. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face between the cheeks of Lavellan’s ass and lick and suck until he was screaming, but they simply did not have the time. The doctor would be arriving soon.

It would be best to hurry this along, to take in all the sights of his lover later, when the surgeries had been finished and he had recovered fully. Then they could begin Lavellan’s training. Just a few months and this lovely creature would think of nothing beyond Felicien. 

“My love,” Felicien sighed, “I’m afraid I haven’t the time to prepare you properly. I’ll go slowly, it’ll be okay.” Lavellan was drugged, anyway. The pain he would normally feel should be extremely numbed.

A long, low groan dripped from Lavellan’s mouth, his voice coarse with disuse and drugs. He tried squirming again, pushing himself away from Felicien until the chain connecting him to the wall tightened. Maker, how large of a dose had he been given? Clearly not large enough, if he was able to move again so quickly and have an idea of what was going on around him. No real point in calling Robyn to bring more, though. Felicien could handle this.

“Come back here, lovely. Don’t strain yourself,” Felicien took hold of Lavellan’s hips and pulled him back. Quickly he stuck two fingers into his mouth and wet them best he could, doing what he could to hold the fidgeting elf down with one hand. Perhaps ordering another dose wouldn’t be such a waste of time after all…

But Felicien could hardly stop now, even if it would only be for a moment. He could feel his erection straining in his trousers, and the heat pulsing through his body simply could not be ignored. He’d taste his lover now, quickly, and send Robyn to tranquilize him later. 

Felicien pulled his fingers from his mouth with a loud pop and carefully spread Lavellan’s legs a bit wider. 

“This won’t hurt, love. Relax for me and I’ll make sure you feel better than you could possibly imagine,” Felicien said, circling Lavellan’s asshole with one, spit-slicked finger. Slowly, he pushed the digit into his elf.

He was _perfect_. Perfectly hot, perfectly inviting. Felicien watched as Lavellan arched his back at the intrusion, face scrunching up in what had to have been pleasure. Despite the aroused look, he was still just as soft as he had been when they started this, a startling contrast to the state of Felicien’s cock.

“That’s it, you’re taking it so well. You’re gonna feel so good around me, and I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Felicien had never spoken so informally in his life, being a highborn Orlesian, but he couldn’t help himself. With Lavellan like this, naked and legs spread, Felicien could hardly think.

Despite the fact that Lavellan wasn’t entirely ready, Felicien pushed a second finger into him. Lavellan let out a pained groan, louder than his last, and started to squirm again. To sate him, Felicien curled his fingers and pushed them up against his prostate.

 _That_ certainly got a reaction from the elf. His face froze in shock as his prick twitched, attempting to harden. The drugs would prevent any real erection from forming, but the fact that Lavellan was aroused by this all the same pleased Felicien greatly.

“You like that?” He cooed, adding a bit more pressure. “You like it?” Lavellan didn’t respond, of course, but that wasn’t important. His body told Felicien everything he needed to know about how Lavellan was feeling.

“Do you want my cock in you?” Felicien pressed harder against Lavellan’s prostate, and his cock stirred once more. He took it as a signal that Lavellan was, indeed, interested in what Felicien was proposing. 

“Yeah, of course you do. Pretty little boy, so deprived of passion I’d bet. Do they keep you chaste?” Felicien undid his trousers, freeing his erection at last. The exposure to the cool surrounding air was heavenly, but it would be nothing compared to the wet heat of the elf before him. “They’d have to. You’re the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste. Such a religious symbol can’t be treated right, I suppose.”

Felicien pulled his fingers from Lavellan, and the elf went limp. Did he have any idea what was coming up next? His legs were spread and hooked over Felicien’s shoulders, and he tensed again. It seemed he did.

In one, quick thrust, Felicien was buried into his pet. Lavellan was much looser than he had any right to be, likely thanks to the drugs, and Felicien sighed his disappointment. It would be better, later, he shouldn’t be so concerned. He’d bring it up with the doctor, just in case.

Lavellan was looking up at him with sad, round eyes, nearly on the brink of tears and pleading silently. It occurred to Felicien that he might have seen him sigh, or felt it. Lavellan was worried he had disappointed his new lover.

“Oh, my love,” Felicien soothed, “you’re perfect, just perfect. I only wish you could be a bit more responsive, but the drugs make that difficult. Soon, you’ll be better. Soon.” As to not worry his lover further, Felicien began to thrust gently.

Lavellan’s face contorted into an expression Felicien was unable to recognize, and his mouth hung open as if he was screaming. Poor boy thought he was calling for help, probably.

“Shh, shh,” Felicien ran his hand down Lavellan’s cheek, wiping away the tears that had formed. “I’ll take care of you. It’s okay.” 

Despite how horribly loose Lavellan was, Felicien was already close to his completion. Just a few more thrusts, or maybe he’d have Lavellan just suck him off to his finish…

“Ser! The doctor is here!” A loud knock echoed through the cell, catching Felicien off-guard and startling him utterly. “He says he hasn’t the time to wait, you must come speak with him now!”

“Damnit!” Felicien cursed, digging his nails into Lavellan’s soft flesh. The elf whimpered and squirmed, begging for Felicien to stay.

His anger faded as Felicien saw the trembling mess before him, “I’m sorry, my love. I’ll be back in a few hours. I simply cannot stay.” He pulled out slowly, and watched as his elf went limp again. He must have been so disappointed, being left on the edge like that. Felicien could relate.

“I’ll be back soon,” the noble promised, reluctantly buttoning up his trousers and cleaning himself off best he could. He walked around his sprawled out lover, glancing back at him once more before leaving to speak with the doctor.

* * *

Three more hours. Three more hours and Lavellan would be finished with his first surgery. 

Felicien could hardly wait. After the talks with the doctor last night, he had gotten a taste of what it was really like to sleep with his elf, how tight and pleasurable his body was when sober. He somewhat regretted sampling Lavellan then, for now he could hardly imagine waiting the half-a-year or so it would take for Lavellan to be fully ready for him again. 

Impatiently, Felicien took another look at the sundial mounted out on his patio through his library window. Two hours and fifty-seven minutes, now. Maybe the ears would be remodeled by now? Felicien shook his head and turned back to his book. He could wait, he could be patient.

Two hours and fifty-six minutes.

Two hours and fifty-five minutes.

Approximately fifteen minutes into the surgery, Felicien was pacing about his library. Half an hour later, and he was nearly pulling out his hair. 

Surely the doctor wouldn’t mind if Felicien came in to check on his progress, just to be sure everything was going well…

“Oi!” The bark of a greeting came from behind, and Felicien whipped around to catch a glimpse of the intruder. Another knife-ear, blonde with an arrow nocked in a large wooden bow. 

She was wearing Inquisition armor.

_Shi-_

**Author's Note:**

> This is very lightly edited, since I was super busy today and wanted to get it out before Christmas, so do feel free to mention any stupidly obvious mistakes.
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here!](http://chicaaago.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Requests are open!


End file.
